Suriv
Vor einigen Tagen war ein neues Videospiel raus gekommen. Es hieß 'Suriv' und war Minecraft sehr ähnlich, war aber von der Grafik her nicht so rechteckig. Eher dreidimensional. Der Aufbau des Spiels war im Großem und Ganzem das, was Minecraft ähnelte. Man lebte in einem Dorf und konnte Gebäude bauen. Genau das tat ich heute. Während ich da so vor dem Computerbildschirm saß und ein Gebäude nach dem anderem baute, gammelte ich gleichzeitig auf den verschiedensten Chatforen rum. Ein Kumpel, mit dem ich oft schrieb, fragte, was ich gerade machte. Doch als ich ihm antwortete, dass ich gerade dieses neue Videospiel zockte, wurde das Gespräch komisch. PaulsonEvergreen9019: Deinstalliere das Spiel! Jetzt! melindaaa: Hä, wieso? LOL PaulsonEvergreen9019: Ich mache keine Witze! Ohne Scheiß, Meli, das Spiel installiert irgendeinen Virus auf deine Festplatte! Die gestörten Entwickler haben sich einen Spaß erlaubt und so ein Fake-Game entwickelt, dass Leuten Viren auf die Computer hetzt. Hast du das Neuste etwa noch nicht gehört? Besagte Entwickler sitzen deshalb im Knast! Aufmerksam las ich mir die Nachricht durch. Ungläubig lachte ich auf. Paul verarschte mich oft, weshalb ich wusste, dass er das nicht ernst meinen konnte. melindaaa: Ja, klar. Verarsch doch wen anders. :D PaulsonEvergreen9019: Ich schick dir den Link zum Artikel wo das drinnen steht. melindaaa: Mach das. ;D Ein weiteres Lachen entkam mir. Wenn er dachte, dass ich ihm ohne Beweismaterial glauben würde, wäre er echt dumm. Wahrscheinlich schickte er mir jetzt einen Link zu einem richtig schlecht gefälschten Artikel, den man auf Google findet, und schreibt dann sowas wie "It's a prank". So machte er das immer. Ein leises 'Pling' machte mich auf Paulson's neue Nachricht aufmerksam. Mittlerweile hatte ich aufgehört 'Suriv' zu zocken und schaute stattdessen YouTube. Neugierig klickte ich auf das Fenster, auf dem ich die ganzen Chatforen hatte, und klickte mich durch, zu Paul's Nachricht. Es war ein Link. Ein Link zu Wikipedia. Gelangweilt klickte ich auf den Link und las mir den Beitrag durch. "Das Spiel 'Suriv' wurde von den Entwicklern ZENSIERT im Jahre 2019 programmiert. Es ist ein Open-World-Spiel, welches sich aber schnell als Virus, getarnt als Videospiel, aufwies. Die Entwickler sitzen momentan im Gefängnis, da besagter Virus die Computerfestplatten von mehr als 50.000 Menschen, die das Spiel spielten, befiel.", las ich erstaunt. Das war krass. Eilig wechselte ich zurück zu dem anderem geöffnetem Fenster. melindaaa: Okay, du hast mich überzeugt. Ich deinstalliere das Spiel. Aber wenn du mich verarscht hast und ich das Spiel dann neu kaufen muss, zahlst du mir das Geld zurück. Schnell tippte ich diese Nachricht ein und schickte sie ab. Paul kam direkt online. Und ehe ich mich versah ploppte seine nächste Mitteilung auf. PaulsonEvergreen9019: Ich mache wirklich keine Scherze! Deinstalliere das Spiel einfach. Genau das hatte ich vor. Ich klickte auf das kleine Windows-Symbol unten links in der Ecke des Desktops und scrollte durch meine ganzen Programme. "Scanner... Skype... Sprachrekorder...", murmelte ich, "Da; Suriv!" Erleichtert klickte ich auf die rechte Seite der Maus und konnte das Spiel daraufhin deinstallieren. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Es verschwand nicht. Egal wie oft ich draufklickte: das Spiel blieb. Entnervt startete ich den Computer erneut. Während er hochfuhr hatte ich Zeit um nachzudenken. Was, wenn der Virus meine Festplatte bereits befallen hatte? Ich müsste später echt ein neues Anti-Viren-Programm installieren. Das Display leuchtete auf. Der Computer war hochgefahren. Also wiederholte ich den vorherigen Vorgang. Doch diesmal klappte es wieder nicht. "Was mache ich jetzt?", fragte ich mich verzweifelt. Einige Zeit saß ich nur gehetzt da und überlegte. "Paulson!", schoss es mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Blitschnell reagierte ich. Sekunden später tippte ich in den Chat. melindaaa: Ich kann das Spiel irgendwie nicht deinstallieren. Hab den Computer schon mal neu gestartet. Hat nichts gebracht. Während ich auf Paul's Antwort wartete, versuchte ich weiterhin das Spiel zu löschen. Auf einmal öffnete es sich ganz von alleine. Verängstigt klickte ich auf das Spiel und stellte fest, dass mein Speicherstand gelöscht war. Ich wollte das Fenster schließen, doch das Videospiel startete einfach. Wie gewohnt spawnte ich in einem leerem Dorf. Doch etwas war anders. Normalerweise war das Inventar anfangs immer leer, doch diesmal war bei mir eine Axt im Inventar. Langsam wurde das echt gruselig. In der Zwischenzeit hatte mir Paulson eine neue Nachricht gesendet. PaulsonEvergreen9019: Shit, es ist zu spät. Schalt den Computer aus und entsorg ihn, kauf einen neuen. Das erschien mir logisch. Ohne das Fenster zu schließen ging ich auf den Windows-Button und drückte 'Herunterfahren'... doch nichts geschah. Stattdessen öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand das 'Suriv'-Fenster. Erstaunlicherweise standen vor meinem Avatar drei weitere Spieler. Es waren lediglich NPCs, das erkannte ich, weil sie keinen Benutzernamen hatten. Sie hatten alle drei braune Haare, ausdruckslose rote Augen und trugen schlichte Dorfbewohner-Kleidung. Ein Quest-Feld ploppte plötzlich auf. kill the villagers Auf keinen Fall würde ich diese NPCs töten. Wer weiß, vielleicht war das ja so eine Art Trigger, durch den der Virus endgültig Zugriff auf meinen Computer haben könnte. Also saß ich nur da und wartete hoffnungsvoll darauf, dass dieser Spuk aufhören würde. KILL THE VILLAGERS, erschien ein weiterer Schriftzug in dem Quest-Feld. Ich tat immer noch nichts. Sekunden später erschien der dritte Schriftzug: 'then they will kill you' Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir über den Rücken. Plötzlich ging das Gerät aus. Einfach so. Nichts hatte ich getan, um das erreichen zu können. Erleichtert atmete ich aus und griff nach meinem Handy, das neben dem Computer lag, um mich schon mal nach neuen PCs umzuschauen. Der Spuk war vorbei. Einen neuen PC hatte ich bestellt und mein Computer war nicht wieder angegangen. Mittlerweile war es schon fast Mitternacht, weshalb ich mich dazu entschied, ins Bett zu gehen. Also klappte ich den Computer zu, zog den Stecker des Geräts aus der Steckdose - nur so, zur Sicherheit - und stand auf. Genau in dem Moment, in dem ich aufstand, fühlte es sich so an, als würde ich jemanden anrempeln. Das konnte nicht sein, da ich alleine lebte und einen Einbrecher bemerkt hätte. Verwirrt sah ich auf... und blickte geradewegs in die roten Augen eines menschlichen 'Suriv'-Dorfbewohners. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende